Insert Title Here
by slashuur
Summary: It's Kataang, that's all you need to know, enjoy.


One night in the middle of the forest, they were just sitting around a fire Zuko made. They had just rescued Suki from prison, which explained why Sokka's mood had improved. Then, something got to Toph.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!" she shouted out of nowhere. She got up and stomped away.

"I'll…go see what's wrong," said Suki.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Sokka said bluntly.

Suki finally caught up to her new blind friend.

"Look I know we just met and all, but I'd like to know what's wrong." Suki said putting her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Ever since I've joined this little group Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen have practically been in love for each other and neither of them realizes it." She said stomping her foot on the ground angrily.

"Ok..ok… calm down. How does that affect you though?"

"Well, being a blind earthbender, I rely on earth to feel vibrations. People send off different vibrations depending on emotions and feelings. Fast or slow vibrations, strong or weak. I can also feel body temperature which isn't as annoying when it comes to those two." Toph explained.

"So what does that have to do with Aang and Katara?"

"Everytime those two are around each other it's like an earthquake of vibrations only I can feel. Everytime one of them so much looks at the other it gives me a headache. I actually got nauseous once. No joke."

"So there's only one thing to do, and that's get those two together."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Address both individually." Suki said. "What happens with Aang when Katara is around or when she talks with him or other stuff?"

"That's the problem. The same thing happens to both of them, its almost impossible to separate."

"So let's talk to both of them."

"Alright, let's go get Aang." They made their way back to the campsite.

"Aang! Come with us, we need to talk." Toph said.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No, but we need to talk anyways Twinkltoes."

"Fine." he said reluctantly.

"Alright Twinkletoes, what we need to discuss right now is Katara." Suki nodded in agreement.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You like her as in more than a friend."

"WHAT!!!??? No, that's' crazy talk! Where did you get that insane idea?"

"Just ask Toph." Suki said.

"Ever since I've joined this little group you've been practically in love with her."

"Yea. So?"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Yes…yes I do. I can't deny it." He said looking down shamefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Aang. I can see why you like her." Suki said in a consoling manner, in sharp contrast to Toph's brutal but effective ways.

"You can?"

"Yes. She's always there for you isn't she? And all emotional things like that aside, she's very pretty. But I'm sure you have another reason.

"She was the first thing I saw when I got out of the iceberg."

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL HER THAT!?" Toph asking, frustrated.

"Because I get scared and nervous or….interrupted or something happens that makes it where I just can't say it."

"You DO know she likes you back right twinkletoes?"

"Really? Wait, how would you know? Oh, yea never mind."

"So are you going to try to tell her how you really feel or not, Aang?"

"Yea, I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No, you don't, now let's go back to the campsite and do this."

Slowly but surely the three made their way back. Thoughts of worry and anxiety flowed through Aang's mind. How would he do it? Soon enough though they arrived, and he was left with facing the girl of his dreams.

"Ok Twinkletoes, go get her." Toph said, pushing him forward.

"Uh hi, Katara." He said nervously.

"Hey Aang." She said, smiling.

"Uhh, Katara, is it ok if we talk somewhere, in private?" he asked.

"Sure, Aang, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…really important and you need to hear it ok?"

"Alright."

"So what is it Aang?"

"Ok, what I'm gonna say may sound very conflicting and you'll probably never look at me in the same light again. But it's more than worth getting this out."

"Ok, wow this sounds really important."

"Yea, it is. And please, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but don't interrupt, I need a constant flow of speech."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Alright, it was almost a year ago when you water bended me out of that iceberg at the South Pole. I opened my eyes and I saw you. The first thing I had seen in a hundred years. You became my closest friend and I really warmed up to you. However, I developed sort of a crush on you type thing and it sort of changed the way I saw you. When I saw you put that necklace on that I made for you, I was stunned. You looked so great and I tried to tell you I liked you but you didn't hear me or something. I tried doing some stuff to get you to like me back. I asked Sokka for advice, I even climbed a volcano to get you a really rare flower, but that's another story. But I did say it, just for the record. Then there's that time you kissed my cheek after I gave you back the necklace from Zuko. It felt like I was flying. I mean we were flying but you know what I mean. I had never experienced anything like it. Then there was that time in the cave of two lovers. When you had suggested that we kiss I was so happy. Unfortunately I said something dumb and got you all angry. Then we actually did kiss to get out. The part where it really took a dive is when I visited the guru. He told me that my love for the dead air nomads was indeed a great loss. But that this love would be renewed in the form of new love. And then a picture of you came up, which didn't surprise me. Then I had to let you go. I had to let go of my only attachment to the world. It was you. You're the reason I still go on Katara. I love you. I love you so much. You're the best thing in the world to me and I gave up all that power for you, so I could go on still loving you. You saved my life in Ba Sing Se. You're so beautiful, every time I look at you I can't help but fall into daydreams. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, as in more than a friend. But if you want to remain friends, I'll understand completely. Just promise me you won't hold this against me."

"You really mean all that Aang?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, every single word."

"Aang, you would give up the power of the world just to have me?"

"Yes, I would, I would do anything to have you."

"You don't have to do anything Aang."

"Why not?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Because you already have me Aang. I love you too."

"REALLY?!" he shouted.

"Shhhh Shhh, yes I do."

"But do you know how much I love you Katara?"

"Maybe not yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon."

She kissed his cheek, making his play with his fingers and blush.

"Uhh, katara, I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure."

"I was wondering maybe if we could go somewhere alone and just sort of, spend a little time together…alone…by ourselves."

"I'd love to Aang."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?

"Great."

"Wow cool, ok tomorrow then?"

"Ok, that sounds good. I'm a little tired Aang."

"Oh ok, good night."

"And by the way. Don't be so nervous tomorrow, I don't bite."


End file.
